BRP Heracleo Alano (PC-376)
|Ship name=''Heracleo Alano'' |Ship namesake=Lt. Heracleo Alano |Ship builder=Trinity-Equitable Shipyards, New Orleans |Ship ordered=August 1990 |Ship acquired=11 September 1991''Shipbuildinghistory.com Equitable Shipyards, New Orleans LA |Ship commissioned=January 1992 |Ship reclassified=April 2016: from PG-376 to PC-376 |Ship identification=PC-376 |Ship status= }} |module2= |Ship type=Coastal Patrol Craft |Ship displacement=56.4 tons full load |Ship length= Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion= * 2 × 1,400 bhp Detroit 16V-92TA Diesel Engines * 2 × 35-kW Diesel generators * 2 shafts |Ship speed= maximum |Ship range= at |Ship boats=4-meter rigid inflatable boat at aft |Ship complement=12 |Ship sensors=Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 Navigation / Surface Search Radar |Ship armament=*4 × Mk.26 M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50-cal. GP machine guns *2 × M60 7.62 mm/30-cal. GP machine guns }} }} BRP Heracleo Alano (PC-376) is the sixth ship of the coastal patrol boats of the Philippine Navy. It is part of the first batch of its class ordered through U.S. Foreign Military Sales (FMS) in 1990, and was commissioned with the Philippine Navy on January 1992.GlobalSecurity.org PG Jose Andrada Class.''Manokski's ORBAT @ Hueybravo. Jose Andrada class page. It was initially designated as Fast Patrol Craft, and was numbered "DF-376", but later on was re-designated as a Patrol Gunboat, and was finally re-numbered as "PG-376". Another round of reclassification was made in April 2016, which redesignated the patrol gunboat as the coastal patrol craft BRP ''Heracleo Alano (PC-376) Technical details The ship was built to U.S. Coast Guard standards with aluminum hull and superstructure. She is powered by two Detroit Diesel 16V-92TA Diesel Engines with a combined power of around 2,800 hp driving two propellers for a maximum speed of . Maximum range is at , or alternatively at . The ship originally designed to carry one bow Mk.3 40 mm gun, one 81 mm mortar aft, and four 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns. Instead, she is armed with only four M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns on Mk.26 mounts, with two positioned forward and two aft; and two M60 7.62 mm/30 caliber machine guns, both mounted amidships. The ship can carry 4,000 rounds of 12.7 mm and 2,000 rounds of 7.62 mm A large "Big Eyes" binocular is also carried on tripod mounts, one on the forecastle and one just above the mast. As part of the first batch (PG-370 to PG-378), it is not equipped with Mk.38 Mod.0 Bushmaster 25mm chain gun.AFP Materiel Technical Specification Archives - PN Light Surface Warships Andrada (Halter 78) class Coastal Patrol Craft (24) . She was also the test ship for Project "Trident Strike" remote operated gun mount system of the Philippine Navy Naval Sea Systems Command and Mapua Institute of Technology.''Youtube.com Project Trident and Spearhead It was planned to install either a stabilized or unstabilized M242 25 mm Bushmaster chain gun on her bow after some minor modifications, but as of to date has not materialized. She is equipped with a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar but with a smaller antenna as those used in bigger Philippine Navy ships. A 4-meter rigid inflatable boat powered by a 40-hp outboard motor is stowed amidships.Wertheim, Eric: ''The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 15th Edition, page 553. Naval Institute Press, 2007. Service history In August 2006, as part of a Philippine Navy Task Group, Heracleo Alano, together with , , , joined their United States Navy counterparts including , , , , and U.S. Coast Guard ship in the CARAT 2006 naval exercises Footnotes References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * Philippine Defense Forum @ Timawa.net - BRP Heracleo Alano (PG-376) - Jose Andrada class Category:Patrol vessels of the Philippine Navy